Advent Scars of Latent Faith
by ZyrianKnight
Summary: Working Title, Fire Emblem Inspired OC tale. Power is a drug and the urge for it rivals that of sex. This addiction has lead the most militaristic nation to tear down the continent, piece by piece. A nation's quest for answers is only the beginning...
1. Prologue

**Part 1 - The Way of the World**

**  
Prologue - Part 1**

The Continent of Jierrha, a land housed by seven nations all with different stories, different pasts, and different identities. The people of this land all believe in the same ancient past. It was a place that was overflowing with power, eighteen different forces to be exact. The creator, simply known as God, stands as the basis of all faith. But the "gods" and "goddesses" (minor deities) that share an intimate relation with the people are main ones of prayer, and were under direct command of the creator. They are the ones calling the shots...War follows and divide the people. All civilizations have the tale of people taking sides, making alliances, and acting on greed. Theses gods and goddesses were no different, and utilized the human subordinates underneath them. Eventually the creator chastised and punished his lesser spirits in a wide, worldly display. Stripped of their power and rank the deities were lost forever by the hands of God while their power flowed into the world and the people. The world was changing...

Presently, some 1000 years after these events, the seven nations still reside. Rayzelor, the keeper of precepts and ancient knowledge, served as the only ties to the old world. Braesteinor the largest nation, rivaling Zyre as the second and Feolar a close third, with a strong nationalist backing sought its own growth and development. The King of Braesteinor personally wanted to excel his nation into the future, but knew he had to first understand the past. The first response to the Braesteinian mindset was a mixed one. Feolar and Braesteinor by peaceful means urged separation from the Rayzelorians and openly questioned the past as told by the people of Rayzelor. This offense was great to the nation of Tillicia who was of an ancient doctrine and stature much like Rayzelor. The nations Meizan and Jouston wanted to keep a balance of power on the continent, and fearing Braesteinor (for they posed a military threat) motioned to come to the military defense of Rayzelor should it arise. Zyre an ally of Braesteinor remained neutral along with Tilicia.

Feolar, aware of the evolving international conflict decided to back down. Rayzelor persuaded Jouston to practice peace and they stepped down from the debate and conflict together. Meizan without much left to fight for slipped into a policy of isolation. The King of Braesteinor, angry with the developments and the lack of support from Zyre decided to resolve the issue the best way he could. They began a war to impale and investigate the truths of the many lands. This war would move and shake the continent to its very foundation. The first offense was an invasion set against its long time ally, the Kingdom of Zyre. What would make a king act on these vague notions and plan to conquest its ally?

**Prologue - Part 2: Rueven**

The picture of war is painted against a backdrop of night sky. A cloaked figure runs through the dark green glades of the mountains as the silhouette of the castle arose in flames. Under the apparel revealed a woman and her newborn baby. The mass of the army was only a short distance away. Suddenly, a wyvern wails and members of the defending Zyrian army's screams are heard. Out of the black night sky, the woman falls to the ground struck by a mage's lightning magic. Motionless in a pool of his mother's own blood, the tiny infant was crying.  
The ebony soldiers came to eliminate the source of innocence. In a fit of rage a fighter crashes down on the pursuing men with an axe forged of steel. One-by-one the men fall. With the small force of enemies routed he steps over to the baby boy. The swaddling blankets covered in his mother's life blood.

*****

Reuven the developing swordsman, now age 4, is growing up with his adoptive father Vaughn, the steelhead fighter. Growing up in a middle-class society in Guena Village, he now starts learning the arts of war from his Dad and sharpening his mind from his Mother. In awe from his parents, Vaughn and Lilli, Reuven's gingerbread skin sets him apart as a Zyrian Citizen. The times are tough and there are threats of war from neighboring Braesteinor. If a boy is to survive in the violent world it is essential to learn the arts of war as soon as possible. Age isn't a luxury especially in the mind of Vaughn.

**Prologue - Part 3: Eve**

Born with a dream to be a Wyvern Lord, a high ranking and powerful soldier, Eve is the Daughter of a General of Braesteinor. She is 8 and receives martial arts lessons in the way of the spear from her older brothers, James of 13, and Brandon of 16. Her only family has dedicated their lives to the service. Today being her 8th birthday, her Father and Brandon surprise her with her own baby wyvern. Her father, Jermaine, extends an invitation for his daughter to join the Jr. League Service. One step closer to her dream she accepts. The Spartan-like society trains its youth for war at a young age. Clad in a midnight blue armor and her Javelin, she practices and experiences military life under the strict command of Captain Jayra. As a year goes by and her extreme loyalty to her captain increases she advances a rank to the class of Wyvern Recruit. Now officially a part of Jayra's Jr. Militant squad she prepares at the Necro Battlefield on her first training mission. As the time of fight approaches, Jayra screams and orders for an aerial retreat. Mercilessly Eve is bolted by an arrow in the sky and falls in a warm feverish slumber down to the earth.

**Prologue - Part 4: Garret**

Garric is Captain of a local Justice Society. He runs a small mercenary operation. His division is part of a larger chain, connected across the continent. He leads a group of 6 others. Garret is a ranger who is under strict training to become an official working member. He has been holding a sword ever since he was six. Garric's operation is stationed in the Northeast region of Feolar. Garret knows of the war that Braesteinor has forged to subdue its neighbors, and he wishes to fight and defend his homeland. Garric has heard of his son's futile ideas and gave Garret even more chores whenever he heard him talk of such. Unbeknownst to Garric, Garret has seen the fighting prowess of his father. The fear of seeing blood shed eventually turned into an urge to fight.

*****

At this moment, today is the day of November 24, 1024. Chaos reigns supreme as Braesteinor launches an attack on Feolar. As of now the 3 heroes and upcoming fourth are 10 years old.

**Prologue - Final: Liluca**

Liluca is a girl, daughter of Lord Gowald who is the brother of King Yuleran. The prince with mighty green hair Thomas and Liluca have known each other forever. The night the palace receives word of invasions. Liluca is with her magic tutor Sabrina. Sabrina, the King's most peerless servant, now deems Liluca her pupil and finishes teaching her, successfully, proper technique. Sabrina escorts Liluca home when she unleashes a brutal 'El Fire' dead set behind her. Liluca and Sabrina were under attack and defended themselves with tomes of fire. In desperation, an assassin runs past Sabrina, snatches Liluca, and dashes through the forestry into the night. Sabrina pursues but is assaulted and stalled from behind.

Legends: Continent of Zyre

Zyre is a continent located in the Southeast region of Jierrha. The region is a land of mountains, desert, and plains. While the region suffers from drought, its plains die from the immortal plague of the sun. However, the seasonal torrential downpours return hope to the western deserts. Thus, water is the first element of the land. To the North, extending to the boarder with Feolar, the plains and their winds are the essence which inspires the limited agriculture, nomadic, and merchant life. The country upholds the Wind Element for the service to its land, be it transportation, presence, or the very subtle fabric of Zyrian life. The Moonlight Spire is a mountain range that forms a crescent moon that splits the country in two. The Moonlight Spire also extends north to Feolar but meets at the coast to the ocean. The mountains have long been a sense of curiosity for the night sky and the heavens above. This is why the final element is the Dark Element. The region behind the mountains to the south is forested, and a virtual tropical rainforest at the southern coasts. Also from the Moonlight Spire the Great Green River flows down the mountain both north and south. The people of the north are nomadic and the people of the south are somewhat more settled in the cities. This is one reason why the Braesteinor invasion from the north to the castle on top of the Moonlight Spire was so successful. In Zyre the two specialty classes are the Nomadic Horseman who are skilled at the sword and bow, and the Myrmidons who are peerless swordsmen. People have either a brown skin tone like the royal family or the white skin tone. There is one large island that was always uninhabited and that was the mysterious Ulneck Island. All that's known about that island is the archaic ruins located there.


	2. Chapter 1 As Fate Would Have It

**Chapter 1 - As Fate Would Have It****  
**The Guena Village is located in Northeastern Feolar. The Garric Mercenary Post is located just south of the village. It was a bright and shining day. The river that flowed through the heart of the village ran just east of the Post. Garric's Mercenaries were all out and about doing their respective tasks. Garric stood at the front entrance of the fort. He was watching the eastern morning sun in anticipation. In the same direction just past the river there was a forest. In that forest his son Garret was off on a simple mission. The Second-in-Command Greagor rode up beside Commander Garric on a white horse.

"You think he can handle this, sir?" Greagor said as he dropped down from his steed.

"Hah, I sure hope so. It isn't a hard task. I figure it'll give him a way to burn off that excess energy of his," Garric continued to laugh.

"To think we live in a time where even the young are so eager to fight. But, I suppose it is nothing we can do. War has been the daily talk for about 10 years now. What was once a distant fantasy is now reality and part of our daily life. This war and the increasing brigand activity has given us our fair share of work," Greagor smiled as he said this.

"Calm as always Greagor. I think we should just see how he does on this mission. Garret needs to learn to focus and not be so hyper all the time," Garric said never once shifting his view from the east.

Garret's task is to gather 20 silver marbles scattered throughout the forest. This was part of his training as a ranger; this tested his abilities to scout. The forest had small to medium sized trees and patched areas of dirt and green. The trees themselves are fairly spaced apart. The sun shining illuminated the air in a nice golden morning glow.

Garret ran through searching under bushes and looking behind boulders. The faster he found the 20 marbles the better grade he'd receive. Garret knew he had to be vigilant in his search. As he looked he realized that whoever took the time to scatter the marbles did so with amazing skill. The forest wasn't particularly large but the marbles were in places he would never think to look. He managed to find the 19th marble in the hands of a tiny raccoon. The 20th marble was still a mystery. He walked the path staring at various birds, hoping to get some clue as to where the final marble was.

As he approached the clearing, Garret noticed a wyvern descending upon him. The beast approached Garret with blinding speed. He reacted immediately by drawing his sword. The wyvern didn't take notice to Garret at all. If anything it seemed distracted by something Garret couldn't see. He mad attempts to get a better look while concealing his presence.

"Hmmm... Why is there a wyvern and no rider, and come to think of it there is no explaining why it's so small," he said.

Garret knew wyverns only lived in Braesteinor. It was his chance to kill a soldier an obvious Jr. Soldier at that. The wyvern glanced at Garret and adjusted a little. He realized he had been discovered. It didn't appear that the wyvern was aggressive. Suddenly a girl fell off its back with an arrow locked between her ribs, bleeding. Garret stared at the unknown girl from his distance away.

"That's what it is. It was trying to protect his master. No way this is just getting crazier," Garret was slightly taken back.  
Garret a little frightened tried to approach the girl but the wyvern retaliated. Garret raised his sword to parry the assaulting beast but wyvern raised high on its hind legs and brandished its fangs. He came back down to the ground with a massive roar and a violent flapping of its wings.

"Garret get a hold of yourself, you can do this! Let's go beast!" Garret exclaimed while he prepared a charge.

Suddenly the girl on the ground lifted her head and looked up at the scene. Her eyes weren't focused and she had bruises on her face. Garret glanced over and saw a trickle of blood from her mouth. Garret lost his nerve and the beast proved hard to take down. Unable to approach her he immediately ran back to headquarters forgetting about his 20th marble and the dreams with it.


End file.
